youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kelvin15Brasil/My comments!
Blog Kelvin Hi guys, my name is Kelvin and here I wish to comment on the series in general! I hope you enjoy! And Brazilians like me, are worshiping Young Justice! My Favorite Characters The Team 1 - Superboy , I really like it, primarily because he's a character we're following, from the first action in Cadmus, and now he is fighting bravemente to be recognized as a person and not a clone! I see much potential in him, and still can turn a lot of history around it, an example is Superman finally accept! 2 - Artemis , Dangerous, mysterious, sensual, ironic, brave and smart! I love it, I'm crazy about her past coming forth! 3 - Robin , Honestly because it has a high profile in Teen Titans, I was not happy that he has been cast in Young Justice, but after seeing it, I loved it, it really one of my favorite characters, he is funny and ironic, a little crazy, and I love it when they disappear into nothingness, and especially when he is laughing! 4 - Miss Martian , Well, I like her style, and even more the relationship with Superboy! 5 - Kid Flash , He is the comic relief, and I love his collection of souvenirs, I'm looking forward to seeing all plateleiras complete! 6 - Aqualad , Not that I dislike him, but the lack charisma! These are my favorite characters hope you like it! And I apologize for my inglies amateur! Comparing Miss Martian with Raven! Who saw the episode Failsafe, he saw that Miss Martian has the most powerful mind! More powerful than the mind of his uncle Martian Manhunter, who would like Artemis, he is one of the powerful league! Now after watching the entire episode occurred to me one thing, Miss Martian is super similar to the Raven in Teen Titans! Of course, if to compare with the Teen Titans, the wisest course would be to compare Miss Mars with Starfire, since both are aliens, the two are in foreign land, they both have a mysterious origin and moreover the two have similar personalities, are happy, cheerful, optimistic and so on. But if Miss Mars and compare Starfire by powers, to see if it has everything to do with Raven! Miss Martian and Raven are similar, has an evil origin, Miss Martian is a White Martian and Raven is the daughter of the demon Trigon, Raven's powers are controlled by emotion, as the powers of Miss Mars, comes from the fact that it is a Green Martian both can fly, are housing, can fight, speak more than one language, use telekinesis and most importantly they both have telepathy, telepaths are great! A note that the two fought and defeated Psimon! Ravenna once mentioned in any comic the following sentence: "My mind is a battleground, whipped and ripped asunder, torn from the very fabric of reality", And we all remember that your mind controls Ravenna, the seven Personality (shown in the drawing), and how dangerous it is when it loses control. And my conclusion is this, I loved how they made two similar, and my conseito on Miss Martian grew, not to mention, I loved knowing that Miss Martian has great potential as well as mental Raven! Category:Blog posts